MY DREAM
by joeyzgrl
Summary: It was a dream where me and my friend went to Kaibas for this party involves crossover with Kingdom Hearts but its not big.
1. The letter

CJ: Ya'll remeber MY VERSION OF SNOW WHITE? Well that was me and I'm back. I didn't get many reveiws last time so hopefully I'll get more this time. I forgot to say this was literally a dream I had. So on with the fic. Oh yeah I don't own YU-GI-OH or Kingdom Hearts. __________________________________________________________ MY DREAM. It all started with a letter. It was summer and my friend Shayna was gunna spend the summer at my house. We were riding the bus home and talking with our friends Katie and Cindy. "So what are you guys doing this summer?"Cindy asked us all. "Well I'm going on a sking trip,and my mommy said my kitty can't come." (A/N: Thats Katie a retard.) "OOOOKKKK Katie, what about you guys?" "Well I'm gunna spend the summer at her house." Shayna said pointing at me. "What about you?" I asked Cindy. "Well I'm going to Okalahomea to visit my dad." (her parents are divorced.) We didn't know it but there was two boys listening to our conversation. "I wish we could stay at Chelseas house so we could spend time with them." "Get it through your head Joey they only like us as friends even though I wish it was more." said Riku sorta sadly. (A/N: Rikus a character in Kingdom Hearts.) "Yeah I guess your right." Joey agreed just as sadly. The bus stoped at my house and me and Shayna got of,when we steped in the house my mom was holded an envelope with a concerened look on her face right away I was thinking I'm in trouble. "What?" I asked her. "There was a letter addressed to you from Kaiba." She said cause she knew how much me and Shayna hated Kaiba. "Oh great." I replied sarcasticaly. We went to my room and read the letter.  
  
Dear Chelsea and Shayna, I have addressed you because I want you to come to a little get together I'm having all summer. I hope you will come.  
Kaiba. P.S Joey and Riku will be there also.  
  
"Oh my god is he serious?" Shayna gasped. "Obviousaly but I know my mom she won't let me come." I replied. "Yeah nethier will mine." So I told my mom and she actually said yes! (Figures the one time I don't want her to say yes.) "But we don't wanna go " I complained looking as pitiful as I could Shayna trying to. "Well I think it would be nice, you girls are going." she said with an end of discussion sorta tone. "Great this will be the worst summer of our life." We complained. "You girls get your things ready i'll drive you over tonight." "Goodie." I said as unenthusastic as possibal. So we got in the car and was of on our way to Kabias. ___________________________________________________________ CJ: Not that great I know fanfiction really isn't my thing but oh well. What else am I gunna do when I'm so board that i'll go insane? 


	2. The drive over to Kaibas

CJ: Theres not much to say except heres CH.2 ____________________________________________________________  
  
The whole drive there I was complaining to my mom about going. "It's not fair you shouldn't make us go." I said. Shayna was trying to look on the bright side but she didn't sound so positave."Now girls it might be fun you might even enjoy it besides those boys you like will be there." I thought about that. ~Those boys you like will be there~ it cept ringing in my head.The screech of my mom stoping snaped me out of my thoughts. I looked out the windsheild and saw a big golden get that said KAIBA RECADENCE. Beyound the gates there was a huge gray brick mansion it must of been atleast three storys long.  
  
"Whoa looks like Kaibas doing pretty well for himself." My mom said very impressed. "It's not that impressive" I said but even I had to admit it was impressive. On the ride there I cept thinking what mt friend Yugi had said.  
  
"So Yugi how was your sleep over at Kaibas?" (A/N: I know this dosen't sound right but I promised one of my friends that I would include Yugi.) "It was alright I guess but it was so big I almost got lost."  
  
I hope that dosen't happen to me I thought. "Well you girls have fun I'll pick you up at the end of the summer I guess." And with that we went up to the front gates and Shayna rang the fancy doorbell. Then a butler answered it. "Are you the girls young Kaiba is exspecting?" He asked us. "Yea obviousaly" I said. "No need to get smart ma'm." And with that he gestured for us to follow him into the living room a big living room I might add. There we saw Joey and Riku sitting on the couch. Oh tea did I forget Kaiba? Well him to (goodie). "So you've decided to show up?" He asked us. "Yeah unfortune- OW! Shayna elbowed me in the side. "She means whouldn't miss it for the world." "Hey wheres Mokuba?" I asked him I'd even spend the summer with him anything to get out of this. "He's spending the summer at a friends, I thought we should have the house alone, well theres peppproni pizzas in the kitchen lets dig in." So we went into the kitchen and with Joey drooling over the pizza we got our plates and got ready to dig in. ____________________________________________________________  
  
CJ: There you have it, well I know these chapters arn't very long but I suck at fanfiction. What else am I suppose to do in my free time? Any way R +R PLEASE!!! 


	3. Dinner and a conversation

CJ: Heres chapter 3. I'm gunna add the other YUGIOH characters not all but you know. It'll explain in the fic. ___________________________________________________________  
  
We all got our slices and took our seats, I was next to Joey and Shayna on my other side along with Riku beside her, Kaiba was across from me. (Joy to the world.) "I've sent more letters out to Yugi,Tea,Triston and Mai." Kaiba told us. "They should be here tomorrow." "What gives? you said it would only be the four of us!" Joey said angerly. "I've changed my mind stop acting like a rapid chawawa considering you are one." Kaiba replied smugly. "Watch it...." Joey said through grit teeth. "What do you know this is gunna be ten times worse now that Mai is gunna here." I whipered to Shayna miserably. "Uh huh..." she said not payin attention cause she was looking at Riku. (something Shayna would do.)  
  
"Excuse me for interupting but why did you do this Kaiba?" Riku asked annoyed at there fighting. "Well I thought it would be nice to have a summer party I didn't tell ya'll about the others coming cause I thought you wouldn't come besides I want to get to know ya'll especialy you." he said nodding his head in my direction!  
  
"Aw man." Joey said sorta quiet but I heard him. "What was that?" I asked sorta surprised, I always thought I onley liked him not the other way. "Oh nothing." he replied. I decided to let it drop. ~ I hope Kaiba was just bluffing, that he dosen't really like me.~ I thought. After we finished the pizza Kaiba showed us to our rooms, we each got our own room which could be a good thing our a bad. ___________________________________________________________  
  
CJ: I know I know the chapters are short, I'm really trying. Well R+R PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE! Sorry I'm better. I'll try to make this as good as possibal like i've said many times I can't wright fanfiction. 


	4. THE MALL!

CJ: Hey here comes CH.4 it will be good at least I hope. Well on with the fic. ____________________________________________________________  
  
The sunshine through the window woke me up it was obviousaly mornig. Then I looked at the clock, 12:OO PM! "Oh shit I over slept!" I got up quickly and put on an orange shirt in white letters it said "I know I know go to my room." (A/N: I dont really have that shirt I just wish I did.) and a dark pair of blue jeans. Then I brushed my hair ( even if I was in a hurry I wouldn't forget that.) Then ran downstairs. When I got downstairs everyone was talking and laughing on the couchs in the living room.  
  
~Figures I'm the last one up~ I thought. I walked into the living room and everyone said hi. I'm not a morning person even if its 12 in the after noon. "Hi" I said glumly then sat down next to Joey and didn't relize I was I put my hands on my face and rubbed them on my face which I do all the time I wake up. "Today where all going to the mall!" Kaiba said trying to waken me. "Let me guess Mais idea?" I said "How'd you guess?" "I have my ways." I said sarcasticaly. "You can go in there and grab breakfast if ya want." Joey told me. "No thanks I'll get by." "Well then lets go in the limasiene." Kaiba said. We all got in the back and were on our way. Then we were in the front of the mall we were arguing about were to go. "Lets go to the cloths department." Mai and Tea said. "No way lets go to the CD's." me and Shayna wanted. "No the sports department." Joey, Riku, Yugi, Triston, and Kaiba wanted. It was a big arguement you know the ones where you can't understand what the hell there saying.  
  
"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" shouted Riku which suprised us sence he seemed quiet.Why don't we split up and meet back at 2:00 to get something for lunch." "Okay." everyone agreed.  
  
~Mai and Tea~  
  
"Oh my gosh look at this skirt Tea!" Mai screamed. "Oh my gosh 99% off I must be dreaming." Tea replied just as excitaly. "Lets buy it." (I know Tea and Mai don't get along but I need at least two people in a group.)  
  
~ Shayna and me~  
  
"OH MY GOSH" I screamed looking at an Eminem poster. "He's soooo fine." "I know." Shayna agreed. "And look it's the Eminem show." she screamed. "Must buy." (I seriousaly LOVE Eminem!)  
  
~ Joey, Yugi, Triston, Riku, and Kaiba.~  
  
"Whoa a foot ball signed by Emmit Smith." Triston exclaimed. "Yeah well look at this!" Yugi exclaimed. It was a football game that was against the Dallas Cowboys and The 49's. "I love the Dallas cowboys!" Riku explained. They got si tracted till it was time to go.  
  
~all together again~  
  
"So where should we eat?" asked Kaiba. "Anywheres good for me" said Joey being the pig he is. So we went to subway, and ordered a sub sandwich what else. After we ate we went back to Kaibas and we chilled the rest of the day. _____________________________________________________________  
  
CJ: Please tell me it was better please please. Nevermind R+R PLEASE! 


	5. Truth or Dare

CJ: Here's CH.5, ...... here ya go. __________________________________________________________  
  
It was the next day. ~At least this time I didn't over sleep.~ I thought, the clock said 10:00 AM. "I doubt I'm the last one up again" I said. So this morning I took my time to get ready. I put on a shirt that was pink and said "Don't hate me cause your boyfriend likes me better." (yet again a shirt I don't have but want.)and a pair of blue jeans. (all I own is jeans.) and of course brushed my hair. I walked downstairs and yet again everyone was at the kitchen table already eating breakfast. Everyone said their hello's and I took my seat. "After breakfast where gunna play truth or dare, think your up to it?" Triston told me. I laughed "Your asking me that PU-LEEZE! I never back down truth or dare." So we ate breakfast we went in the living room and sat on the couches and floor and got started. To see who would go first we did blue shoe. You know that rhyme "blue shoe blue shoe how old are you?" Riku was first. "Okay lets see... I pick Shayna." "O joy to the world." She whispered. "Truth or Dare?" "I guess truth." "Ok tell me the truth. do you like me?" Shayna froze, she was staring wide eyed and was motionless. "Do I like you?" she replied nervousaly. "yes." she replied blushing so bright it was actually funny. "It's OK." He said then hugged her softly. That's sooo unfair she got the guy she wanted. ~ I thought sorta angerily. "AWWWW." everyone exclaimed. "OK, OK lets get on with the game." Kaiba said. "Okay my turn.. I pick Chelsea." ~ figures ~ I thought. "Truth or Dare?" "Dude you know me dare!" I said. "Okay I dare you to..." She whispered into my ear. "Tell your true feelings to Joey." Now it was my turn to go red and stare wide eyed. "Your not serious." I said in an unbeliveable voice. "Dead serious." I walked up to Joey and whispered to Joey "that". He got red and wide eyed you know. He looked me in the eye and said "I've had that feeling about you since I first saw you."  
  
"Coolio" I said in an impressed voice. "Coolio? OK Chelsea." Shayna said. "Fuck you, it's my word that I use." "OK I've had enough of this game. How about some music?" Yugi asked. "I can hang with that." I said and everyone agreed.  
  
CJ: Soooo are ya'll gunna review? PLEEEAASE!! Never mind just do it. My friend helped a little. Shayna be sure to check out her fanfics. Destiny Island Idol, and Take My Hand. 


End file.
